Lazy Days
by zombie kait
Summary: Mina had the great idea to rent a summer beach house for her and her friends to stay in. Duo had a brilliant to rent a summer beach house for him and his friends. What happens when the two groups meet under the same roof?
1. Summer of a lifetime

I got the idea for this story after seeing the movie Time Share. Hopefully the first chapter won't be too boring and that you'll all love it. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Great news!" Mina grinned as she skipped into the room.   
  
Ami was in a chair reading a book like usual, Lita and Serena were sitting in front of the tv playing video games, and Rei was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"What news?" Rei asked, opening one eye and looking at Mina.  
  
"I booked us a reservation at this dreamy beach house!" Mina exclaimed happily.  
  
"Great! When do we leave?" Lita asked as she jabbed a button repeatedly.  
  
"Today, today, today!" Mina sang while pulling Ami out of her chair.  
  
"Well, we better get packed then." Rei said as she got up off the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what!" Duo said as he walked into the room.  
  
"You're moving out?" Wufei asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope! I found this great beach house!" Duo grinned.  
  
"What days is the reservation for?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Today, tomorrow, the day after that, the day after that..." Duo trailed off into thought as he counted on his fingers. "The whole summer!"  
  
"What makes you think we'd want to spend the whole summer with you?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Oh come on Wu-man! It'll be fun! Besides, I doubt you, heck, I doubt any of you would want to spend the whole summer with Relena around." Duo said reasonably.  
  
"Good point. Let's go." Wufei said. The five of them left the living room and went upstairs to their rooms to pack.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"We're here!" Mina yelled as she opened the door.  
  
"Finally!" Rei growled as she shoved past Mina and went in.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Serena whined as she dropped her bags on the floor.  
  
"Let's put our bags away and then we can go get food." Ami said as she and Lita walked in.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Lita laughed as her stomach agreed.  
  
"Ok, let's do it then!" Mina said, clapping her hands together.  
  
Ten minutes later, they had their bags in their rooms, and were in their car on the way to the store to buy some food for the house. Unbeknownst to them, while they were at the store, a black limo pulled into the driveway. Five guys got out of the limo, bags in hand.  
  
"We're here!" Duo grinned as he opened the door.  
  
"Finally." Wufei growled as she shoved Duo out of the way.  
  
"It sure looks nice." Quatre commented as he came in. Trowa nodded in agreement, and Heero just glared like usual.  
  
"I'm starving." Duo whined all of a sudden.  
  
"We just ate, baka." Wufei said as he glared at him.  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Duo did his best to give Wufei puppy dog eyes, but Wufei just ignored him.  
  
"Let's go put our bags away." Quatre suggested.  
  
While the five of them were upstairs doing that, the girls returned from the store. They entered the house, their arms full of groceries and went into the kitchen. They set the bags down on the table and counter, and began to put the food away, while also leaving some out for their lunch.  
  
"I'm going to make us a nice big lunch!" Lita smiled as they went into the kitchen. "I'll need your help you guys."  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Rei asked as she folded the paper bags.  
  
"Food...food...food!" Duo's eyes widened at seeing a bowl full of apples on the table and a smile came on his face. He reached to grab one of the apples, when Rei grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back. "Hey! That hurts!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Rei demanded loudly, tightening her grip.  
  
"Ow! Babe let go!" Duo tried to break free, but her grip was too tight.  
  
"I asked you a question." Rei growled.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." He grunted in reply.  
  
"Maxwell! Where are you?!" Wufei yelled as he stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Kitchen!" Duo called, a smile coming on his face.  
  
"There...what are you doing here?!" Wufei demanded as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"We could ask you the same question!" Lita said, popping her knuckles.  
  
"We rented this place." Duo said, as he finally broke free of Rei's grip.  
  
"No, we did." Serena said, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah! I rented this place from Mrs. Kaoru Hijitaka." Mina said defensively.  
  
"And I rented this place from Kenji Hijitaka." Duo said.  
  
"Ohh! I saw this on a movie last month!" Serena said happily.  
  
"Serena, that doesn't solve our problem." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Why don't we just share the house? It is big enough for all of us." Duo smiled.  
  
"Great idea! We'd love to!" Mina said to the two boys before turning quickly to face her friends. "It would be fun you guys!"  
  
"We should tell the others." Duo said, turning to face Wufei.  
  
"Others? There's more then just the two of you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'll go get them!" Duo ran out of the kitchen, and returned minutes later with Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. By the time they came back, Lita and the girls had already started making lunch for themselves. "Here they are!"  
  
Mina, who was pouring the drinks, was the first to notice them. "Hiya! Minako Aino!" She said, smiling at the three. "The blonde ditz is Serena Tsukino, the one with short haired genius is Ami Mizuno, the cook over there is Lita Kino, and Rei Hino is a Shinto priestess. Now, who the heck are you?"  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre smiled warmly at the girls.  
  
"Like I already said, Duo Maxwell." Duo grinned happily.  
  
"Chang Wufei." Wufei growled while glaring at her.  
  
"Stop glaring, Chang." Rei said while putting the salad on the table.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Trowa said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Ami asked politely.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Duo's grin grew as he sat down on a chair.  
  
Duo and Serena had a race to see who could eat the most the fastest, which ended with them both having a stomachache. While Serena and Duo cleaned up, the boys wandered off to different parts of the house, while the girls went upstairs and changed into their bathing suits.  
  
Ami wore a blue one-piece suit, Lita wore a green bikini, Rei wore a red bikini with black boarder shorts, and Mina wore an orange tank top with a matching bikini bottom. As they walked down the stairs and down the hall leading towards the back door, Duo wasn't the only one who seemed to watch them.  
  
"Hurry up Sere!" Mina called as she opened the back door.  
  
"I'm coming!" Serena ran upstairs and came back down minutes later wearing a pink bathing suit with short black shorts. "Wait for me!" She cried as she ran out the door and after them.  
  
In a flash Duo had changed into a pair of dark blue boarder shorts, along with convincing the others, minus Heero, to also change into their boarder shorts. Trowa wore green, Quatre light blue, and Wufei red. Duo opened the back door and hopped down the steps and into the sand.  
  
"Hurry up you guys!" Duo said as he dragged them all out to the beach where the girls were playing in the water.  
  
"Baka." Wufei growled, but was ignored by Duo.  
  
"Hey babes!" Duo called, causing them to turn and look at the guys.  
  
"Duo-chan!" Mina who was sitting on Lita's shoulders waved happily at the guys.  
  
"Serena stop moving around!" Rei growled as she held onto Serena's legs.  
  
"Sorry!" Serena laughed as she shifted once again on Rei's shoulders to keep her balance.  
  
"That's it!" Rei yelled before grabbing Serena's legs and shoving them over her head, causing Serena to lose her balance and fall into the water below. Of course, knowing Serena, she screamed and grabbed Rei, pulling her down with her. Mina, during the whole thing, snuck up behind Duo who was laughing at Rei and Serena. Moving her head next to his, she made sure her mouth was right next to his ear. Lifting her arm, she slapped him on the back, while at the same time yelling "Tag!" really loudly. Mina laughed at seeing him jump, and ran back into the water where her friends were.  
  
"Unfair!" Duo whined, and suddenly found himself alone, as the guys had moved away from him. "Get back here!" Duo called as he ran into the water after his friends.  
  
Hours later, the sun began to go down, the wind began to pick up, causing them all to feel the cold for the first time. Tired and hungry, they all made their way back into the cabin, where a fire was blazing in the fireplace, and Heero was nowhere to be seen. Lita, along with the help of Ami, made hot chocolate for everyone, along with smores. As they came back out, they were surprised to find everyone, minus Trowa playing Twister.  
  
"Right hand blue." Trowa said from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Wufei move your leg!" Rei growled as she tried to reach the blue circle.  
  
"Serena your butt's in my face!" Mina whined as she placed her hand down on one of the blue circles.  
  
"Sorry! Quatre, can you move a bit to the right?" Serena asked as she shifted her body.  
  
"Like that?" Quatre, who had his head near Mina's thighs, wouldn't stop blushing.  
  
"Ah! Much better!" Serena, who was upside down, smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Rei, nice ass." Duo was on his back like a crab, and was looking up at Rei's butt. Rei of course, was ready to attack him, when suddenly Serena wobbled, bumping into Rei.  
  
"The hot chocolate's done you guys." Ami said as she handed Trowa a cup.  
  
"Left hand yellow." Mina reached over Wufei, who had to stretch to reach the yellow circle. Of course, knowing Serena, she couldn't go long without a klutz attack. And of course, it just so happened to be at that moment. Serena, who was reaching for the circle, bumped into Quatre who let out a cry and smacked into Rei who fell on top of Duo, who knocked into Mina, who of course fell on top of Wufei.  
  
"Odango Atama!" Rei growled as she got up off of Duo.  
  
"Get off onna!" Wufei shoved Mina off, who fell on top of Quatre.  
  
"Sorry." Mina smiled and helped Quatre up, and the two of them pulled Duo up.  
  
"Hey! I won!" Serena said as she stood up.  
  
"No way! You knocked us all down!" Rei said, glaring at her friend.  
  
"It was an accident Rei!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
Mina and Duo sat on the couch side by side, watching the two and cheering them on. Ami sat in a chair and hid from embarrassment behind a book. Lita on the other hand, was passing out the hot chocolate along with smores. Quatre was sipping his chocolate, and Wufei had left to go practice with his katana. Trowa sat quietly next to Mina and was also watching the two girls fight. The argument soon turned into an all out raspberry war, causing the others to cover their drinks and food.  
  
Ami yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before standing up. Mina, had fallen asleep, and was stretched out on the couch, with her head on Duo's lap and her feet on Trowa's. Serena and Rei were watching tv, Lita was playing chess with Quatre, Trowa was reading a book, and Duo was also asleep. Stretching her arms above her head, Ami yawned once more before speaking.  
  
"It seems, since there's only five rooms here, that'll we'll need to share." Ami spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "So...who wants to share with who?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Did everyone love the chapter? ^^ Love or hate, please review! 


	2. The Undefeated One

Mina glared at her opponent, her blue eyes shining with determination. Her fingers curled around her weapon, ready to use it without a second's hesitation. The rain pounded on the ground loudly and slicked her bangs to her forehead, but she didn't notice. Nothing mattered, only the person standing before her. She wasn't going to lose, it was her time to shine and prove herself to everyone. Serena stood on her left, the same look of determination in her dark blue eyes. They knew what they had to do, it was their duty, nay it was their destiny!

"Sere...are you ready?!" Mina tried to psych her friend up. They had to win no matter what, the fate of the world rested in their very hands.

"Yes Mina, I'm ready!"

"Sorry babes, not gonna let you win this." Duo grinned evilly at the two girls who stood before him.

"Weak onnas never win." Wufei snorted as he glared at the two girls.

"Oh we'll prove you wrong, won't we Mina?" Serena's grip slipped a bit on her shield, but she tightened it.

"We sure will." Mina matched Duo's grin with one just as evil.

"Just start already!" Lita yelled from the safety of the front porch.

Mina threw her water balloon at Duo, who raised his shield/trash can lid, to block it. Serena dodged one thrown by Wufei and threw one of her own which hit Wufei in the chest. Dodging Duo's water balloon, Mina threw two of her own and laughed at seeing one hit him square in the face. Ducking behind a car, Serena grabbed a few water balloons from a bucket on the ground. Peeking over the hood of the car, she waited until Wufei had his head turned, his attention on Mina, before throwing water balloon after water balloon at him. Yelling in Chinese, Wufei picked up a bucket of icy water and threw it on Serena who shrieked in surprise.

"I think that Duo and Wufei have a chance at winning." Lita told Ami as the two sat on the porch swing which swung slowly back and forth.

"Even if they have a chance, Mina is undefeated and Serena has improved a bit." Placing her finger in her book to mark her spot, Ami lifted her gaze and watched the water balloon fight for a minute.

Duo slid over the trunk of a car, hoping to catch Mina, who was focused on Wufei, off guard, but before he could do anything, Serena managed to sneak up on him and pelt him with a water balloon. Turning to get Serena, he was attacked again, this time by Mina.

"What exactly are they doing?" Quatre asked as he joined the two girls on the front porch.

"Having a water balloon fight. Duo and Wufei don't stand a chance." Lita informed as she glanced Quatre who was standing on her left.

"In the rain?" Like most people, Quatre had never seen a water balloon fight being held while it was raining.

"Yup, they get sick every time they do it but they say it's worth every sneeze and sore throat." Lita grinned at Quatre before turning back to watch the fight taking place in the street.

"They'll be done soon, both teams are almost out of water balloons." The two seemed surprised at how Ami knew that since she had gone back to reading.

A few more minutes passed before the fight was over and the four teens, soaking wet, finally decided to head inside. Duo and Wufei, both wanting a hot shower, ran inside, leaving the girls behind. Seeing that it was over, Lita and Ami headed inside along with Quatre, who offered to make Serena a drink to help her warm up while she waited to take a shower.

Mina collected the buckets they had used and dropped them on the front porch. Looking out at the rain covered ground, she couldn't help but grin. "I'm still the champion!" Despite being undefeated at water balloon fights that were held in the rain, she always ended up being defeated by the cold that soon followed afterwards. Sneezing loudly, Mina groaned knowing that she was going to have a cold by the end of the night, if not sooner.

**xoxo**

The amount of water the four teens were exposed to seemed to make the common cold hit them faster and stronger then any of them were used to. Only a few hours had passed before each one of them were hit by it, causing them to collapse onto the nearest comfortable thing and lay there, groaning and complaining about everything that was wrong with them.

Not wanting anyone to see him in a weakened condition, Wufei locked himself up in his room, much to Rei's annoyance. Serena was curled up in a chair with a blanket, nodding off while waiting for Lita to make her famous chicken noodle soup. Duo and Mina, hating the idea of being confined to their bed, took up capes made of blankets and wandered about the house, coughing and sneezing.

Quatre and Ami, worried about their friends, took the car to the store to buy some medicine for their friends to take. Heero was sitting in the living room with his laptop, happily typing away in peace and quiet, minus the occasional snore that came from Serena when she did manage to fall asleep. Trowa had offered to help Lita make the soup while Duo and Mina looked on like eager little kids.

"Lita is it done yet?" Mina moaned from her current position on the floor, her blanket wrapped around herself.

"For the fifth time, no!" At first it was cute how Mina moaned about wanting the soup, but after a few times it had become annoying.

"What about now?" Duo whined from his spot on the floor, on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"No!" It didn't help at all that Duo had joined Mina, asking over and over if the soup was done yet.

"Here's the carrots and celery." Trowa handed Lita a bowl filled with vegetables, which she took gratefully and poured into the soup.

"Thanks Trowa." Flashing him a smile, she couldn't help but think, _'He looks just like my old boyfriend.'_

"T-row-a, get me some ju-uice." Mina had flopped over on her side and was doing a great imitation of a slug.

"Oh oh, me too 'T-row-a'." Duo's laugh turned into a cough and he mumbled something about his throat.

Going over to the fridge, Trowa opened it and got out a small juice box before bending down next to Mina and giving it to her. Smiling up at the boy, she gratefully took it and poked the straw into the small opening.

"Hey! What about meeeee?" Beginning to inch his way over to the two, he didn't see Lita turn to get the bowls off the table. Lita's foot hit Duo and before she knew it, she lost her balance and found herself falling. Despite being sick, Duo managed to turn in time and break Lita's fall with his body.

"Oof." Lita had her eyes squeezed shut, but realizing she had landed on something soft, she opened them to see Duo's violet orbs staring up at her.

"You ok babe?" He grinned at her and even though he was sick, he still looked attractive while doing so.

Feeling herself start to blush, Lita quickly pushed herself up and off of Duo. "Uh…thanks." The two just looked at each other, Duo grinning and Lita blushing.

The two were also being watched by Trowa and Mina. Sucking on her juice box, Mina's eyes twinkled with mischief at seeing how the two teens interacted. A plan was starting to form in her mind and it was a great one too. Hearing that her juice box was empty, she turned to Trowa and shook it, indicating that there was no noise inside it. Opening the fridge, Trowa tried not to smile as he retrieved another juice box for the blonde.

**Half an hour later**

"Ok, the soup is finally ready!" Lita announced happily as she filled the last bowl. Finding herself alone in the kitchen, she stuck her head into the living room to find three people with time on their hands. Smiling, she called their names sweetly. "Rei, Trowa, Heero, will you three do me a favor please?"

The three teens got up and headed into the kitchen, wondering what it was that Lita needed their help with. As soon as they walked in, each had a bowl of soup shoved into their hands by Lita, who was still smiling.

"Rei, take that to Wufei please, Heero take that to Serena and Trowa, please give this to Mina." Picking up the last bowl of soup, Lita headed followed Trowa and Heero into the living room. Rei, who was grumbling under her breath about wanting Wufei to suffer from the cold, stomped the whole way up the stairs.

Mina and Duo, who were forced onto the couch by a spoon wielding Lita, were currently fighting over the blankets and the couch, each wanting the room that the other one occupied. As their friends came back with soup, Mina watched with a smile as Lita forced Duo to sit up and placed the bowl of soup in his hands. Seeing Heero, Mina's heart skipped a beat, hoping that he was going to give her the bowl of soup he carried. However, Trowa was the one to offer her a bowl of soup while Heero kneeled next to Serena, shaking her shoulder to wake her up and then gently placed the bowl of hot soup in her hands.

Taking the bowl from Trowa, Mina mumbled a 'thank you' before taking a mouth full of the soup. Trowa noticed the look of disappointment in her eyes at seeing Heero give Serena the bowl of soup he had.

**Upstairs**

"Chang open the door!" Rei yelled as she kicked the door.

"Go away onna!" Wufei yelled back from the bed.

"Look, I don't want to be doing this, but my friend made this soup to help you get better, so you better open this damn door or I'll break it down and hand feed you this soup myself!" She had better things to do besides wait for some idiot to open a door so she could give him soup to get better. Hell, she wanted to see him suffer from the cold, serves him right for being a nonstop asshole.

A few minutes passed in silence and Rei was starting to ponder how much soup she'd spill if she kicked open the door, when she heard a loud thud on the other side of the door. Both curious and a bit worried, though she tried to deny it, she kicked the door open to find Wufei on the floor, blankets wrapped around him. Setting the bowl on the dresser, she hurried over to him and knelt down by his side and helped him up.

"I don't need your help." Coughing, Wufei tried his best to glare at her.

"Fine then, I'm leaving." Annoyed at his rudeness, she let go of him, causing him to fall out of bed once more and land on the floor with another thud. Going out the door, she slammed it

closed behind herself and just stood there in anger. _'He is so...so...ungrateful!'_

Leaning against the wall, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. There were some shuffling noises and a few curses on the other side of the door and Rei couldn't help but smile. A few more minutes passed in silence, only broken by the occasional cough by Wufei.

"Onna...?" His voice was quiet, almost as if he was unsure of whether or not she was still there.

Opening the door and stepping inside, Rei found Wufei in the middle of the room. "Can't even make it to the soup, can you?" She smiled at him and laughed at seeing him glare in return. "I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you." Grabbing the bowl of soup off the dresser she went over to where he laid on the floor and sat down. Using the spoon, she swirled the contents of the soup around before taking a spoonful and lifting it from the bowl. "Ok, now say 'ahh'."

Wufei who had managed to sit up, blushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment at what she had just said. Slowly however, he opened his mouth for her.

"Choo choo!" Rei, who had a huge grin on her face, moved the spoon about as if it was an imaginary train.

Despite his mouth still hanging open from shock, the look on Wufei's face was one of pure horror.

**xoxox**

"It flooded? How could the road flood? We were only gone for half an hour!" Ami glared at the road before them which looked like a mini river.

"Maybe we should try to find a different road back to the house." Quatre suggested as he looked over at his friend.

"This is the fastest way." The blue haired girl continued to glare at the road, almost as if she blamed their current situation on it.

"But the other ways might not be flooded." He didn't know her very well, but he had a feeling that he should be scared of the glint she currently had in her eyes.

"Oh no, we _will_ get through this." Before another word was said, Ami stepped on the gas pedal and the car shot off into the small river.

Because Luck always had a strange sense of humor, a small tidal wave of new water hit the car as soon as it got into the middle of the river. Surprised by the wave, Ami hit the break only to have the car skid and turn and take off down the grassy hill that was nearby. Quatre, not caring if it was unmanly at all, screamed his head off as the car shot out over the grassy hill and landed with a loud thud on the grass. With no traction, the car slipped and swerved and turned and continued to pick up speed as it made its way down the hillside. Fate seemed to enjoy the nice

gift it had been given by Luck. At the bottom of the hill was a fresh lake from the storm.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Ami tried to turn the car to avoid as much of the lake as they could. Somehow, she managed to only sink the back half of the car. Not wanting to be left out on the fun, Bad Luck decided to lend a hand to the current situation. The ground, wet from all the rain, was soft enough for the bottom half of the car to slowly slide back and further into the pond.

The duo just sat there as the car slowly started to sink. Quatre had watched his life flash before his eyes, while Ami on the other hand was still pissed about the mini river and even more so about their current situation. Pushing harder on the gas pedal, she commanded the car to get out of the pond, but alas, it was unable to do so.

It wasn't until water started leaking into the car that the two were brought back to their senses. Rolling down her window, Ami climbed out and got on top of the car. Quatre grabbed the bag of medicine off the back seat and crawled out of Ami's window as well and onto the top of the car.

"I think we can make it if we jump off the front." Ami said as she slid down the windshield and onto the front of the car.

"I hope you're right." Ami offered her hand to Quatre which he took as he slid down the windshield. Neither one of them noticed that they had intertwined their fingers.

"Ok, on the count of three we'll jump. 1..2..."

As the two got ready to jump, the car lurched backwards suddenly, throwing the two into the pond. Minutes passed before the two managed to finally to get themselves completely out of the pond.

"So where is this other road?"

**xoxox**

The front door opened and two people squished into the room, slamming the door closed behind them.

Lita, Heero and Trowa looked up from what they were doing in the living room to find a soaked Quatre and Ami standing in the hallway.

"What happened?" Lita asked as she and Trowa rushed over to the shivering pair. "Heero please start a fire in the fireplace."

"A-A-A-" Quatre's teeth were chattering too much for him to even say a simple word like 'Ami'.

"F-F-F-" Ami was in a similar state as Quatre.

"You guys need a hot shower and some warm clothes. Trowa take Quatre to the upstairs bathroom, Ami you can use the one down here."

**One hour, two showers, and two changes of clothes later...**

"Thanks for the soup." Quatre murmured as he gratefully took the bowl from Trowa.

"Oh, the medicine!" Ami exclaimed suddenly, causing Quatre to jump, almost spilling soup on himself.

"It's fine. I gave it to Wufei and Serena, Duo and Mina will take theirs when they wake up. You two better take it now." Lita said as she sat down in a chair, facing the two who were sitting in front of the fireplace.

"What happened?" Trowa asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"I made the mistake of letting Ami drive." Quatre told the others about the 'adventure' home.

"Well no wonder you went through hell and back, you let _her_ drive after all. Hate to say it Quatre, but you brought it upon yourself." Lita laughed, causing Quatre to scowl at her.

"I'm not that bad!" Ami's face was red from anger at what Lita had said.

"Oh really? Then how come the car isn't out front?" Mumbling something about a wave, Ami took a bite of soup.

The five teens enjoyed one of the few quiet evenings they got with certain people, i.e. Duo, Wufei, Mina and Serena being around.

**7:25 AM**

"I want waffles!" Mina yelled as she glared across the kitchen table at Duo.

"No way! I want pancakes!" Duo yelled back.

"French toast!" Serena whined loudly.

"Bakas! Eggs and bacon!" Wufei yelled.

"No! Waffles!"

"Pancakes!!"

"French tooaaasssttttt!"

"Eggs and bacon!!"

Everyone who was currently trying to sleep covered their head with a pillow and groaned loudly. The quiet evening once experienced by all of them was gone and there wasn't going to be another one for a very long time.


End file.
